Cosas que pasan
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Son cosas... Qué desafortunadamente pasan... A veces, el día de tu cumpleaños otras; en tu primer cita.


**Disclairmer: Los personajes no son propiedad mía, le pertenecen a Tadoshi Fujimaki Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡Que idiota te hace el amor! del Foro Kurobas en Español. La trama es completamente mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fic, es pura mera coincidencia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic, no tiene final feliz. Lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **Cosas que pasan.**

* * *

Hoy debía de ser un "día especial". Y se dice especial, porque Kagami Taiga no consideraba especial el día de su cumpleaños. Para él era un día común y corriente, simple, uno más sin más o menos importancia que los demás días; entonces, _¿Por qué debía de darle esa importancia que para él no tenía?_

Todo esto comenzó a cuestionárselo cuando Teppei su Sempai y amigo, le había preguntado cuando era su cumpleaños, y al enterarse que era hoy le felicito y preguntó sus planes.

" _-Ninguno, Sempai._

 _-Ah… ¿No?... Pero debe de ser un día especial, ¿No Taiga?_

 _-No, no lo es. Es un día más..._

 _-Hahaha… Ya veo… hahaha"_

¿Por qué todos insistían en que fuera un día especial? El chico apodado Tigre Solitario, jamás lograba entenderlo por más que lo pensara.

Al pasar la hora del almuerzo con Kuroko, cambiaron un poco las cosas. Ambos chicos, luz y sombra se encontraban almorzando cuando de nuevo (Cómo por décimo quincuagésima vez) salió el tema de su cumpleaños (¿Era acaso un complot?) La sombra quedó impresionado ante la frialdad y poco interés con el que Kagami mencionaba que el día de hoy era su cumpleaños. Y la luz… Se sentía aburrido por decir una vez más, que hoy era su día de nacimiento y que sólo lo veía como un día normal y toda esa perorata.

-Oh… Kagami.- le llamó Kuroko.- Entonces, ¿No tienes planes hoy?

-No para nada.-respondió zampándose un pedazo grande de pan.- ¿Pod qued kudokoh?-dijo con la boca llena.

-Bueno…-el chico se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

Ese gestó intrigó mucho al pelirrojo. Era cierto que su chaparrito y compacto amigo era tímido algunas veces; pero esta nueva actitud… Era algo diferente. Se tragó de golpe el bocado que tenía, le dio un sorbo grande a su bebida y le miró completamente interesado, cual tigre ve a su presa.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió.

-Bueno…-hizo a un lado su almuerzo y siguió mirando al suelo, tímido.- ¿De verdad no tienes planes hoy… Ta-Taiga?

Oh, le había llamado por el nombre.

A decir verdad, a Kagami le gustaba más cómo Kuroko le llamaba por su apellido. Porque el decirle Taiga… bueno, no se sentía "especial" sentía que sólo lo tuteaba y ya. Pero debido a las costumbres de Japón (A las cuales aún no podía adaptarse) sabía que era muy especial y atrevido llamar a alguien por su nombre.

-No… Tetsuya, no tengo planes.- De solo decirlo, se sonrojó el chico alto.

-Bueno...-hizo una pausa y agregó.- ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Ok, ok, ok. Esto sí no se lo esperaba. ¿Kuroko invitándolo a salir? ¡Por todos los Dioses del basquetbol! Acaso él…

-Cla-Claro si quieres…-se apresuró el peli azul.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? No me incomoda sí eres tú…-murmuró.

Kuroko se sonrojó aún más y Kagami comenzó a reírse de los nervios.

" _Woah… Una cita… Con Kuroko…"_ pensó.

¡Su primer cita!

Ante ese pensamiento, el tigre dejó de serlo para convertirse en un gatito asustado; sin saber qué hacer. Kuroko volvió a su actitud tranquila, con la única diferencia se estar un poco más… _cerca_ del asustado gato; al sentir la presencia de su pequeño "amigo" Kagami se tranquilizó y se mentalizó de no arruinarla, al menos no con él. Platicaron de un sinfín de cosas y para antes de terminar la hora del almuerzo ambos se comenzaron a poner de acuerdo para ver a qué hora y en donde se debían de ver. Ambos quedaron en verse en un parque cercano a la casa de Kagami a las nueve de la noche, a Kagami se le hizo algo extraño que fuera tan tarde, pero Kuroko se excusó de que tenía que ir a trabajar.

Él no le dio importancia.

Antes de despedirse, un nuevo y atrevido Kuroko besó fugazmente a Kagami en los labios. Él quedó impactado y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Probablemente, este sería el inicio de su único y primer amor, pensó Kagami.

.

.

.

.

Se había tardado toda la tarde pensando en qué diablos se iba a poner, se midió más de tres camisas y cinco pantalones para ver cuál le quedaba mejor e inclusive pidió la opinión de su hermano Tatsuya, aunque claro no pudo evitar una sesión de burlas y bromas por parte del chico.

En fin… Después de todo eso, pasadas algunas horas, fue a esperar a Kuroko en el parque que le había dicho el chico y qué él había _googleado_ en _google maps_ porque pese a que llevaba más de dos años viviendo aquí… No sabía dónde carajos quedaban algunos lugares. Se fue con tiempo de anticipación, por sí se perdía. Afortunadamente, llegó a la hora exacta; sin contratiempos ni problemas, el lugar acordado por Kuroko y él estaba algo escondido… Y a esas horas se veía algo… Tétrico, pensaba. Pero le hacía feliz el hecho de pasar la noche con aquella persona de la cual se había enamorado después de tratarlo.

Se sentó en una maltratada y vieja banca a esperar a su cita.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos y Kuroko aún no llegaba.

¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Se le habría olvidado?

Ese tipo de preguntas comenzaban a invadirlo y a llenarlo (Lo crean o no) de miedo e inseguridad. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su teléfono vibró con un mensaje recibido de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

" _ **¡Lo siento Taiga!**_

 _ **Se me ha hecho algo tarde, llegaré en unos quince minutos. Por favor, espérame.**_

 _ **Tetsuya."**_

Emocionado, Kagami pensando que quizás sería una mejor opción, le mandó otro mensaje:

" _ **Sí quieres puedo ir directo a tu casa… ¿Por qué no me das la dirección y voy para allá?**_

 _ **Kagami."**_

E inmediatamente obtuvo respuesta:

" _ **No. Ya voy para allá. No te muevas.**_

 _ **Tetsuya."**_

La respuesta tan cortante y demandante que le mando Tetsuya, lo hizo estremecerse un poco. Así qué obedeciéndolo, se quedó sentando ahí, en medio de la nada… Realmente. No pasaban transeúntes, ni animales, ni siquiera ladrones. Y eso, se le hacía un poco raro. A los pocos minutos, llegó un agitado Kuroko con un paquete en las manos; cuando Kagami lo vio se emocionó pero se esmeró por disfrazar su emoción con nervios. Kuroko le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños Taiga.-susurró contra su pecho.

-Gr-Gracias…-no sabía que hacer el pelirrojo.

Ambos fueron a dar una vuelta por el barrio, Kagami pensó que Kuroko tendría algo más "especial" para darle, pero sólo caminaron tomados de la mano, fue invitado a cenar por el chico peli azulado y fueron al cine. Fue una velada tranquila, se dijo Kagami y fue más sencilla de lo que pensaba para ser su primera cita. Después de ir por aquí y por allá; ambos regresaron el parque al cuál Kuroko lo había citado. El Tigre Solitario se emocionó un poco, porque tal vez, sólo tal vez; ocurriría lo que él había estado deseando.

En medio de ese parque sólo y tranquilo, Kuroko Tetsuya besó los labios de Kagami Taiga, lamiendo y succionando los labios del pelirrojo; Kagami quedo sorprendido por la acción tan osada de su pequeño amor.

-Toma…-dijo separándose de él.- Te tengo un presente, espero te guste.

-Gracias…No debías traerlo...

- _Sí debía…-_ susurró en un tono raro.

Kagami extrañado, abrió el paquete y algo explotó, haciendo que su rostro se llenara de humo y a los pocos segundos se sintiera mareado, confundido, sin fuerzas y con mucho sueño.

-¿Qu-Que…?-arrastró las palabras, no podía hablar bien.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Taiga…-susurró, sonriendo de forma extraña.

Y Kagami, se desmayó.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía algo adolorido y cansado…su cuerpo pesaba y no tenía idea de donde mierda estaba.

No recordaba mucho, sólo que se había quedado de ver con alguien… Pero, ¿Por qué motivo? Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareado y con ascos. Sus manos estaban con grilletes que colgaban de un techo, sus pies de igual forma separados y engrilletados mientras su cuerpo…

Estaba completamente desnudo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Hola!-llamó asustado, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

El lugar en el que estaba, no podía distinguirlo, ya que al parecer era un sótano.

-¡HOLA!-gritó fuerte.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Se quedó callado pensando en qué diablos le había pasado y escuchó una respiración. Alzó la cabeza para ver pero sólo había oscuridad. Se estremeció y no por la desnudez, sino por el gran miedo de estar siendo observado por alguien.

" _-Feliz cumpleaños Taiga…"_

Ya había recordado se había quedado de ver con Kuroko, después un extraño humo lo envolvió y…

-¡Kuroko!-expresó.- ¡KUROKO! ¡TETSUYA!-comenzó a gritar.- ¡Kuroko!

-Ya, ya… Kagami Taiga… No llores por tu Romeo.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por el tono de voz, y quedó más impactado al verlo salir de las sombras. Con una sonrisa autosuficiente, engreída y cínica; típica de él, Akashi Seijuurou salía de entre las sombras, devorándolo con la mirada.

En vez de sentirse molesto, Kagami sintió por primera vez, terror.

Terror del puro y verdadero.

-¿A-Akashi?

-Bueno, me enteré que hoy es tu cumpleaños… ¿Por qué no puedo celebrarte yo también?

-¡¿Dónde está Kuroko?! ¡No le hagas daño!

-¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamó mirándolo sin parpadear.- ¡El tigre se enamoró!

Kagami sólo cerró los puños y se mordió la lengua. Sí Akashi tenía a Kuroko… Debía de ser bueno, o el mayor perjudicado sería su amado, y era lo que menos quería; además de encontrarse notoriamente desfavorecido. Pero su sorpresa e impacto fueron inimaginables cuando de las sombras y atrás de Akashi, se encontraba un Kuroko que _no era el suyo_.

-¿Kuroko?

-Hola Taiga.-le saludó.- Perdón por usar estos métodos.- Pero _era la única forma_.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó asustado.

-Para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, Taiga.- contestó Akashi.

Ahora sí realmente aterrado, Kagami comenzó a forcejear para poder librarse, pero todo forcejeó o movimiento eran en vano; solamente lograba lastimarse más y más su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Akashi y Kuroko murmuraron algunas cosas entre sí; ambos comenzaron a desnudarse y el peli azul desapareció entre la oscuridad, Akashi se acercó al desnudo as de Seirin, se arrodilló frente a él quedando a la altura de su flácido falo y con ambas manos lo tomó con brusquedad. Kagami soltó un grito de dolor mezclado con miedo.

-Disfruta tu regalo de Cumpleaños, Taiga.- susurró Akashi.

Le daba miedo reconocer que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias dolorosas que le daba Akashi, le daba miedo además ver cómo su miembro se comenzaba a poner erecto y duro por la excitación que su cuerpo sentía pero que él no deseaba. Se suponía que un cumpleaños así no era… Se suponía que sólo él y Kuroko harían estas cosas… Se suponía que su primera cita no terminaría de esta forma… Pero más miedo le dio cuando vio que el sótano se iluminaba parcialmente con una luz tenue y dejaba a la vista miles de juguetes sexuales, artefactos y disfraces para el goce y placer sexual de un… _Sádico_ y un _Masoquista_.

Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero no podía, en vez de ello sólo salían gemidos de su boca. Quería negarse, pero su cuerpo pedía más y más. Sintió la lengua húmeda y algo áspera de Akashi lamer y succionar sus falo erecto; mientras que sorpresivamente otra boca (seguramente la de Kuroko) lamía con suavidad, delicadeza y mucho fervor sus testículos.

Quería negarse… Pero no podía. Al menos, físicamente.

En ese sótano pasaron muchas cosas.

Akashi lo estrujó, lo lamió, mordió y marcó; al igual que Kuroko. Además de ello, le dieron una droga al asustado Tigre para que su cuerpo reaccionara con mayor eficacia a las caricias y su mente quedara algo perdida. Y así sin poder defenderse, Kagami Taiga fue violado en su cumpleaños número 19. Fue ultrajado, manipulado y utilizado para el placer y goce de aquellos dos chicos. Estaría de más decir que Kagami no quería; pero algo (no sabía qué) le impulsaba a penetrarlos y hacerlos llegar al éxtasis, de escucharlos gritar y ver cómo ambos también se penetraban mutuamente; su mente estaba dividida, una parte quería huir y otra deseaba disfrutar… Y su cuerpo estaba del lado de aquella parte que quería disfrutar. Así que, entre besos, mordidas, jugueteos, embestidas, tríos y demás cosas pasó la noche para Kagami.

A la mañana siguiente; Kagami despertó en la habitación de su cuarto. Pensando que sólo había un terrible sueño; pero la realidad le golpeó al verse. Su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido y marcado. Con mordidas, rasguños y algunas heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo. No podía pararse, se sentía confundido y roto. A lado de su almohada había una tarjeta de felicitación.

Quería seguir pensando que había sido un sueño; pero al abrir la tarjeta, recordó el horror de la noche anterior:

" _ **Tú primer amor, tu primer cita y tu primer cumpleaños oficial…**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños Kagami Taiga.**_

 _ **A partir de hoy, tu cumpleaños,**_ _ **siempre**_ _ **será especial.**_

 _ **Akashi & Kuroko."**_

El infierno había comenzado para Kagami.


End file.
